


Castiel Forgot Me

by orphan_account



Series: Onision Is Trash [1]
Category: Supernatural, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cas eats vegan cheese, Dean forces Cas to eat vegan cheese, Don't eat vegan cheese, I hate tofu, M/M, So does Cas, Vegan Cheese - Freeform, vegan cheese is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel loses his memory, Dean must work to restore it using vegan cheese and a video camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Forgot Me

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm not even sorry for this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJrronOOeW4)

Dean and Castiel were fighting. Castiel had asked Dean a serious question and Dean, being Dean and wanting to avoid any emotional conversations, answered his question with a joke. Of course, this had caused Cas to start crying. How could Dean be so insensitive? Dean knew that he had emotional problems and memory issues, and he was still being a jerk about it all.

He started crying and he couldn’t stop. He cried and cried for three hours nonstop, Dean trying to console him and make him feel better the whole time, but it was no use. Then, halfway through the night, he suddenly stopped crying and began behaving very strangely.

Of course, Dean immediately pulled out his camera, just in case Cas would forget what happened later and would need to remember. He began recorded Cas, who was now naked and tucked in bed under a blanket, staring at the ceiling unseeing. He had lost his memory, and this would be the third time in a week. This time, however, instead of just forgetting a few days, he had forgotten years.

“You said you wanna make a rainbow?” Dean asked gently. Cas gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you looking at the camera?” Dean asked, fidgeting a little. Castiel blinked.

“I want to make a rainbow.”

“Do you know what my name is?” Dean asked. When Cas didn’t respond he moved the camera closer. “Cas?”

“I want to make a rainbow,” Castiel whispered. No matter what Dean said to him from then on he would just reply with ‘I want to make a rainbow’.

Dean reached out, stroking his cheek. “I love you.” He croaked.

“I want to make a rainbow,” Cas said, still staring at the ceiling unblinking.

After a while he finally started to answer Dean’s questions. “How do you feel?” Dean whispered.

“Like cookies,” Cas said, his lips curling up into a small smile.

“How old are you?”

It was a long pause before Castiel answered. “Four fingers.”

“Four years old?” Dean asked with a frown. Cas smiled.

“Yeah.”

Castiel didn’t seem to know who Dean was though, or where he was.

“What are you looking at right now?” Dean asked.

“Birds.”

“You’re looking at the ceiling,” Dean frowned.

“No, a bird.” Castiel insisted. Dean frowned, and went to ask another question, but Cas had stopped responding. After a while his hands began to shake, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Castiel,” Dean said. Cas blinked slowly.

“I wanna make a rainbow.”

“Castiel, can you look at me?” Dean asked. Cas didn’t acknowledge him, and his hands began to shake. Dean was on the verge of tears.

“why are you shaking your hand?”

“I’m not,” Cas insisted.

“Give me your hand.”

“I am.” He was not. His hand continued to shake but he made no move to give it to Dean. He smiled up at the man, and Dean reached out.

“Give me your hand.”

“I am!”

When Castiel’s hands continued to shake but he made no move towards giving them to Dean, Dean reached out and took them himself. Cas continued to smile up at him, still seizing.

“Hi.” Cas said, then passed out. When he woke up, he had no clue who Dean was or where he was. He assumed that Dean had kidnapped him and sat in the corner, hyperventilating.

“Look, look at this… Hey, hey, calm down. You’re in my house, okay?” Dean tried to explain.

“W-Why? Cas gasped, scared.

“No, no, it’s okay. Look, I’ll show you, I’ll show you.” He said, moving his jacket so that he could sit at his computer. He began pulling up videos of him and Cas together as Cas sat in the corner and hyperventilated.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, look.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Castiel cried/. “Please don’t hurt me!!” He sobbed.

“Look, this is you,” he said, pointing to the computer. “You filmed this.”

“O-o-oh God…..” Cas wailed, clutching at the sheets covering his naked body. “What is going on???”

“Look, look at it. That’s you right there, and that’s me,” Dean said, pointing to the screen. “That’s you.”

“I look like I’m on drugs!” Castiel sobbed.

The last memory that Cas had was when he had been fifteen years old and was living in England. Dean explained to him that Cas had been having a lot of memory loss problems lately as the videos continued to play. Cas was still crying and shaking in the corner.

“I need… prove it to me,” he cried. Dean nodded.

“Okay, I’ll prove it to you,” he said. He went on Facebook and showed him who he was, and that they were together. Once he had proved who he was he let Cas go on Facebook to help him remember everything. When Cas saw a picture of a friends who he had thought died years ago, he began to cry.

“Hey. He’s alive,” Dean explained.

“That’s good,” Castiel cried, sniffling. “I know.”

“he was never dead,” Dean added. Cas nodded, looking back at the screen and continuing to cry.

“Here, I’m gonna turn it off and tell you what happened, okay?” He said, shutting the camera off for a few minutes. He explained to Cas what had happened with his ‘dead’ friends, and then Cas looked up pictures of family members as well, staring at the screen.

“She aged a lot,” he said, looking at a picture of his aunt.

“In three years?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s probably because she got skinny. That’s why it looks like she aged,” he offered. Cas nodded, looking back at the screen.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, following Dean into the kitchen. He didn’t remember that he was a vegetarian, so Dean gave him some vegan cheese to try. He chewed it slowly.

“How’s the vegan cheese?”

Castiel made a disgusted face, and Dean started to crack up laughing until he collapsed onto the floor, rolling on the floor laughing.

The end.


End file.
